


Ferien auf dem Bauernhof

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Time, Frottage, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Rodney, Outdoor Sex, POV Rodney McKay
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney begleitet John in den Urlaub. Nur hat er nicht so ganz aufgepasst, als John ihm das Ziel genannt hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferien auf dem Bauernhof

**Author's Note:**

> Staffel: Zukunft. Atlantis ist seit ein paar Monaten in der Pegasus-Galaxie zurück. 
> 
> Beta: Besten Dank an Tamara für das Beta!

Rodney hatte seinen Urlaub bis in kleinste Detail geplant habt. Ein paar Tage bei Jeannie, ein paar Tage in Colorado Springs, um im Stargate Center mal nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Anschließend ein paar Tage vor dem Internet, um sich in allen Bereichen auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Und dann wären seine zehn Tage Heimat-Urlaub auch schon wieder vorbei um gewesen. 

Doch das war jetzt alles hinfällig, weil das Erden-Stargate nicht funktionierte. Wäre er schon auf der Erde gewesen, hätte er den Fehler gleich beheben können. Aber so lag es in Carters und Lees Händen und deshalb man konnte nicht wissen, wie lange es noch dauern würde, bis es wieder in Betrieb gehen konnte. 

Ein Ersatzplan musste her, weil Woolsey darauf bestand, dass er ein paar Tage Urlaub nahm. Dermaßen hartnäckig darauf bestand, dass es schon fast wie ein Befehl klang. Hmmh. Deshalb stimmte Rodney sofort zu, als Sheppard ihm anbot, ihn auf den bewohnten Mond von Venturas zu begleiten. Solange er seinen Computer mitnehmen konnte, konnte Colonel Sportlich ruhig den ganzen Tag surfen gehen – oder was immer er als angemessene Unterhaltung für einen Urlaub erachtete. 

Mit mehr Speichermodulen als sauberen Unterhosen im Gepäck trat Rodney mit John durch das Gate auf dem Weltraumbahnhof von Venturas. Der Planet selbst war unbewohnt, da viel zu trocken, aber auf seinem Mond herrschten angenehme Bedingungen. Innerhalb einer halben Stunde waren sie auf der Raumfähre, die sie zum Mond bringen sollte. Sie und Hunderte von anderen Touristen, die mit allen Arten von Sportgeräten beladen waren, die Pegasus-Version von Hawaii-Hemden trugen und wild durcheinander schnatterten. 

Im Ankunftsterminal warteten bereits die vollklimatisierten Reisebusse auf die Neuankömmlinge.  
Um in den richtigen einzusteigen fragte Rodney: „Wie heißt unser Hotel?“  
„Casa Ralaya“, las John von seinem Ticket vor. 

Keiner der Busse fuhr dort hin, aber am Ende des Parkplatzes stand ein großer Jeep und die in Lederhose, Lederweste und Reitstiefel gekleidete Frau, die davor stand, hielt ein Schild „Sheppard/McKay“ in der Hand.  
„Könnte eine Verwandte von Teyla sein“, meinte Rodney.  
„Du liegst richtig. Teyla hat sie mir empfohlen“, meinte John und begrüßte ihre Gastgeberin. 

Rodney kamen erste Zweifel. Ob Teylas Ansichten von perfektem Urlaub und seine so ganz übereinstimmten? Er stieg in das Gefährt und hoffte nur, dass er auf diesen schlecht gepolsterten Sitzen nicht allzu lange fahren musste. 

Nachdem sie den Mond gefühlte drei Mal umrundet hatten, sagte Ralaya, ihre Fahrerin und Gastgeberin, wie Rodney gelernt hatte, endlich: „Dort vorne ist es.“

Rodney sah nur Wald und Wiesen und fünf Minuten später einen See, an dessen Rand ein größeres Haus und sechs kleine Bungalows standen. Auf den Wiesen grasten pferdeähnliche Tiere, deren Fell aber nicht braun oder schwarz, sondern dunkelgrün, dunkelrot und dunkelblau schimmerte. 

Oh. Oh. Rodney erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, dass Sheppard ihm erzählt hatte, dass er als Kind und Heranwachsender viel geritten war. Sah so aus, als wären das hier Reiter-Ferien für den Colonel! Auch nicht schlecht, dann hatte er viel Zeit für sich. 

Sie näherten sich dem Haus und Rodney erkannte, dass am Seeufer Kanus und Ruderboote lagen und vor dem Haupthaus ein Fahrradständer mit sehr geländegängig aussehenden Fahrrädern stand. Mit sinkendem Mut sah Rodney ein gespanntes Netz, das ganz nach Ballsportarten aussah und wenn das Ding, das dort an dem Schuppen lehnte, kein Flugdrachen war, dann war er nicht Rodney McKay. 

Der Wagen hielt vor dem Haus und sofort kamen zwei kniehohe Fellknäuel angesprungen, die natürlich umgehend auf Rodney zuhielten und aufgeregt um ihn herumrannten.  
„Das sind Wer und Myr“, stellte Ralaya sie vor.  
Gott sei Dank streichelte sie dann den einen und Sheppard kraulte den anderen hinter den Ohren, so dass die Sabberschnauzen von Rodney abließen. 

Auf dem Weg ins Haus wäre Rodney beinahe über ein Federvieh gestolpert, das ihn an einen auf der Erde ausgestorbener Dodo erinnerte, und Ralaya verscheuchte zwei hoppelnde Wesen von ihrem Schreibtischstuhl, ehe sie sich drauf setzte und ihr Gästebuch hervor suchte.

„Das hier sind Ferien auf dem Bauernhof!“, zischte Rodney John empört zu.  
„Ja, das wusstest du doch“, erwiderte John und schaute Rodney fragend an.  
„Natürlich nicht!“ Denn wenn er es gewusst hätte …  
„Ich habe es dir gesagt, als ich dich gefragt habe, ob du wirklich mitkommen willst“, verteidigte sich John.  
„Wo und wann war das?“  
„In deinem Labor. Du saßest gerade vor deinem Computer, hast mir aber versichert, du wärest durchaus in der Lage, dich auf zwei Sachen gleichzeitig zu konzentrieren.“ John trat an den Schreibtisch und füllte die Anmeldebögen aus. 

Rodney musste leider zugeben, dass das durchaus plausibel klang, was John da erzählte. Wie oft hatte Jeannie ihm früher vorgeworfen, dass er nicht ein Wort von dem gehört hatte, was sie ihm erzählt hatte, selbst wenn er geantwortet hatte? Aber, verdammt, warum hatte Sheppard ihn nicht davon abgehalten mitzukommen? Der Colonel wusste doch, dass er weder Rad noch Kanu fahren wollte von Ballspielen und Reiten ganz zu schweigen! 

„Ihr Kühlschrank ist gefüllt“, hörte er in diesem Moment Ralaya sagen, „und wenn Sie zusätzlich etwas brauchen, lassen Sie es mich einfach wissen, dann bringe ich es aus der Stadt mit. Da Sie mit Abendessen gebucht haben, kommen Sie einfach so um acht hier zum Haupthaus, mein Sohn macht heute Abend ein Barbecue am Lagerfeuer.“ 

Oh mein Gott, er war wieder in seinem Pfadfinder-Alptraum zurück! Gebratene Marshmallows, die man ins offene Feuer hielt, bis sie ungesund schwarz waren, sportliche Aktivitäten von früh bis spät. Ausschließlich kaltes, fließendes Wasser, denn eine warme Dusche gab es nur, wenn man schnell genug war, sonst war das warme Wasser aufgebraucht. Die anderen Kinder hatten natürlich nie zugelassen, dass Rodney unter den ersten war. 

Immerhin würde John nicht seine Sachen stehlen, so dass er sie im ganzen Camp zusammen suchen musste und er würde ihn auch nicht beim Indianerspielen an einen Baum fesseln und dann ‚zufällig’ vergessen. Hoffte Rodney jedenfalls mal. 

„Rodney?“ John klang so, als hätte er nicht zum ersten Mal seinen Namen genannt und Rodney spürte Johns Hand auf seinem Oberarm und sein Freund schaute ihn besorgt an. 

„Schon gut, schon gut“, wehrte er ab. Er war jetzt erwachsen. Er würde eine Woche überleben, ohne von seiner kleinen Schwester Jeannie gerettet werden zu müssen, die allen eine gebrochene Nase angedroht hatte, die es wagen würden, ihn noch einmal nachts im Schlafanzug ins Wasser zu werfen. Rodney wusste nicht, was Jeannie sonst noch Schreckliches versprochen hatte, jedenfalls ging es danach etwas besser. 

Er begleitete Sheppard und Ralaya zu einem der kleineren Bungalows. Im Innern war alles sehr rustikal gehalten. Es war viel helles Holz verbaut worden, und Rodney musste zugeben, dass es nicht ungemütlich wirkte. Im Hauptraum standen ein großes Sofa, ein Sessel und ein niedriger Tisch, daran schlossen sich eine kleine offene Küche und eine Sitzecke für vier Personen an. Die linke Tür führte in ein großes Bad, das neben einer Dusche sogar über eine Eckbadewanne mit Sprudelvorrichtung verfügte. Die rechte führte ins Schlafzimmer, das über ein großes Doppelbett mit hervorragenden Matratzen, was Rodney als erstes ausprobierte, verfügte. 

Schon mal mehr Komfort als bei den Pfadfindern. 

„Links oder rechts?“, fragte John und wartete noch damit, seine Tasche auf dem Bett abzulegen.  
„Am Fenster“, entschied Rodney. 

Nachdem sie ihre Sachen in den Schrank gepackt hatte, fragte John ihn, ob er mitkommen wolle, um ein wenig die Umgebung zu erkunden. 

„Oh nein! Glaub ja nicht, dass ich mich sportlichen Aktivitäten hingeben werde. Auch wenn du mich ganz hinterhältig in ein Fitness-Bootcamp geschleppt hast!“, rief Rodney.  
John lachte. „Das ist kein Bootcamp. Und wenn ich hier einmal am See entlang schlendern möchte, hat das doch auch nichts mit Fitness zu tun.“  
„Nein, nein, nein. Wenn du Sport machen willst, mach ihn alleine“, beschied Rodney John unmissverständlich.  
„Okay.“ Sheppard zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich alleine auf den Weg. 

Am Abend, am Lagerfeuer, gab es die verbrannten Marshmallows nur für die acht Kinder, die irgendwie – Rodney machte sich nicht die Mühe herauszufinden wie – zu den fünf Paaren gehörten, die hier sonst noch wohnten. 

Rodney konnte sich ganz auf die saftigen Hamburger stürzen, die der Sohn von Ralaya briet. Dazu gab es Salate, Brot und ein obergäriges Bier und Rodney musste sich eingestehen, dass das hier nichts mit seinen schrecklichen Kindheitserinnerungen zu tun hatte. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen hatte John schon Kaffee gemacht, als Rodney endlich aus dem Badezimmer kam. Rodney erfuhr, dass sein verrückter Begleiter sogar schon eine Runde joggen gewesen war! Rodney gähnte und ließ sich auf den Stuhl plumpsen. 

„Das nenne ich mal eine zivilisierte Gesellschaft. Sie kennen Kaffee.“ Rodney atmete den Duft mit seiner Nase direkt über der Tasse ein.  
„Tut mir leid, dich zu enttäuschen, den Kaffee habe ich mitgebracht“, lachte John. „Nachdem ich herausgefunden hatte, dass du sonst Ziegenmilch zum Frühstück bekommen hättest.“  
„Urgh.“  
„Dachte ich mir.“

Mit einem anerkennenden Blick stellte Rodney fest, dass sich auf dem Frühstückstisch fast nur Sachen befanden, die er mochte. Weit und breit nichts Zitroniges, dafür aber Schokokekse und kleine Kuchen mit Zuckerstreuseln. Nicht schlecht für den Tagesanfang. Gut dass die Leute hier …  
„Das Frühstück hast du auch geordert, nicht wahr?“  
„Ja.“ John legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Etwas nicht in Ordnung damit?“  
„Nein, nein“, versicherte ihm Rodney. „Alles bestens. Nur Sachen drauf, die ich mag. Du kennst mich eben doch schon verdammt gut.“  
„Ich habe sämtliche Klagen über unzureichendes Frühstück auf Missionen hier oben abgespeichert“, lachte John und tippte sich gegen die Schläfe. 

Nach dem Frühstück wollte Sheppard reiten gehen, Rodney lehnte dankend ab und setzte sich mit seinem Computer auf die Terrasse vor dem Bungalow und arbeitete an der Verbesserung der Atlantis-Schilde. 

Am Nachmittag fragte John ihn, ob er mit Volleyball spielen wollte, aber natürlich wollte Rodney lieber weiter arbeiten. John ging ohne ihn. Er sah den Colonel erst zum Abendessen wieder. Dieses Mal gab es frischen Fisch, direkt aus dem See, und Rodney schlug sich den Magen voll. Von einem Verdauungsspaziergang um den See wollte er dennoch nichts wissen. 

Zurück im Bungalow holte John ein Brettspiel aus dem Schrank, das ähnlich wie Schach funktionierte, nur musste man Herden mit verschiedenen Tieren erobern. 

„Das wäre ein Spiel für Daniel“, stellte Rodney fest. „Der würde einen die ganze Zeit mit den kulturhistorischen Unterschieden zutexten und wie faszinierend das alles sei.“  
„Du hast ja erst mal wieder ein halbes Jahr Ruhe, ehe Doktor Jackson wieder auf Atlantis ist“, meinte John lachend.  
„Die Zeit brauche ich auch, um mich von ihm zu erholen.“  
„Aber er ist dir doch noch lieber als Mitchell, oder?“  
„Erwähne den Namen nicht in meiner Gegenwart“, grummelte Rodney.

Seine gute Laune war aber wieder hergestellt, nachdem er vier von fünf Spielen gewonnen hatte und den Abend bei diesem Spielstand für beendet erklärte. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Der nächste Tag verlief ganz ähnlich wie der Tag zuvor, er sah Sheppard eigentlich nur zu den Mahlzeiten.  
Als sie schon im Bett lagen, musste er sich von John noch vorschwärmen lassen, wie toll der Ausritt gewesen war und wieviel Spaß es gemacht hatte, mit Tim und Julie Mountainbike zu fahren. Bei dem anschließenden improvisierten Golfturnier hatte er sogar den ersten Platz gemacht. 

Rodney hätte ja gerne gesagt, dass das gegen die Hinterwäldler sicher auch nicht schwierig gewesen war, aber John hörte sich so glücklich und zufrieden an, dass er sich die Bemerkung verkniff. Stattdessen grunzte er an den entsprechenden Stellen etwas, das wie Zustimmung klang und versicherte John auf dessen Nachfrage hin, dass ihm überhaupt nicht langweilig gewesen war, da er ja schließlich seinen Computer hatte. 

In der Nacht wachte Rodney auf, weil das viele Bier des Abendessens auf seine Blase drückte. Im Halbschlaf hatte er einen Moment der orientierungslosen Panik, denn er fühlte sich ins Feriencamp zurückversetzt. Er konnte seine Bettdecke nicht finden! Jemand hatte sie ihm schon wieder gestohlen! Er setzte sich abrupt auf und im hellen Licht des Mondes, der genau zu ihrem Schlafzimmerfenster herein schien, sah er, dass sie lediglich auf den Boden gerutscht war. Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich wieder. 

Rodney warf einen Blick auf John, der auf dem Bauch lag und seine Bettdecke ganz zerwuselt hatte, so dass seine nackten Füße unten heraus schauten. Den oberen Zipfel der Bettdecke hatte er sich bis ganz unters Kinn gezogen und hielt ihn mit einer Hand fest umklammert. Rodney musste grinsen, weil das so gar nicht nach Colonel Sarkastisch aussah und einfach nur … niedlich wirkte. John hätte ihn wahrscheinlich in den See geworfen, wenn er ihm das jemals erzählen würde! Aber da man nie genug Erpressungsmaterial haben konnte, machte Rodney noch ein paar Beweisphotos mit seinem Handy, ehe er eilig im Badezimmer verschwand. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Nach dem Frühstückskaffee fragte John: „Möchtest du heute vormittag mit mir auf den nahegelegenen Hügel steigen? Man soll von dort eine sehr schöne Sicht in das angrenzende Tal haben.“  
„Bergsteigen?“, rief Rodney.  
„Hügelspaziergang“, korrigierte John grinsend.  
„Dann muss ich mich ja bewegen.“  
„Das musst du, wenn du niemanden findest, der dich in einer Sänfte raufträgt.“ 

Für ein, zwei Sekunden war Rodney versucht, ‚ja’ zu sagen. Das Leben auf Atlantis hatte eindeutig einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn, wenn er ehrlich erwog, Computerstunden gegen Bewegung einzutauschen. Aber wer wusste schon genau, was Sheppard unter ‚Hügel’ verstand? Und wo er die Grenze zwischen Bergsteigen und Spazierengehen zog? 

Offensichtlich hatte er zu lange gezögert, denn John sagte: „Wenn du nicht magst, dann gehe ich noch einmal ausreiten. Kein Problem.“ 

Hörte er da etwa etwas wie Bedauern in Johns Stimme? Nein, das konnte doch nicht sein. Denn John würde doch bestimmt hundert Mal lieber mit so einem Gaul durch die Gegend turnen, als mit ihm die Aussicht bewundern zu gehen. Bestimmt. 

„Mach du das.“ Dann fiel Rodney ein, dass er gar kein Bild von John auf einem der farbigen Pferde vor Augen hatte und er fragte: „Welche Farbe hat dein Pferd?“  
„Gestern bin ich das blaue geritten, am Tag zuvor das dunkelrote. Aber ich denke, dass ich heute wieder Keryn nehme, das ist das blaue.“ 

„Ich komme mit, ein Photo machen“, bot Rodney an. „Aber danach verschwinde ich sofort wieder, komm also gar nicht auf die Idee, mir auch so ein Tier andrehen zu wollen.“  
„Das würde ich nie tun. Obwohl …“ John wog lachend seinen Kopf hin und her.  
„Niemals“, versicherte ihm Rodney und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Sag niemals nie.“ John legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und schob Rodney aus dem Bungalow. 

Am Reitstall angekommen, machte Rodney etliche Photos von John, wie er das blaue Pferd putzte und ihm die Hufen auskratzte.  
„Du hast ja sogar eine richtige Reithose an!“, rief er auf einmal. Die eng anliegende Reithose mit dem schwarzen Leder auf der Innenseite der Schenkel sah wirklich hervorragend aus an Sheppard und verlieh ihm etwas … Verwegenes. 

„Ehm … ja?“ John schaute ihn mit einem verwunderten Blick an.  
„Gefällt mir. Sieht gut aus. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so etwas besitzt.“  
John beugte sich rasch vor und hob den Ledersattel auf. Er sah ein wenig erhitzt aus, als er ihn auf den Pferderücken legte. 

Rodney machte dann noch weitere Photos, als John auf dem blauen Pferd saß, und auch von den anderen drei Reitern, denn die farbigen Pferde sahen wirklich sehr exotisch aus. Als sich der Trupp in Bewegung setzte, ging Rodney zu seiner Terrasse zurück und setzte sich wieder an den Computer. 

Ab zwei Uhr ertappte sich Rodney dabei, wie er in unregelmäßigen Abständen immer wieder auf die Uhr schaute. Wollte John denn heute gar nicht mehr vorbeikommen und ihn fragen, ob er etwas mit ihm unternehmen wollte? Sonst war er doch immer zur Mittagszeit zurückgewesen. Oder … ob ihm oder der Gruppe etwas passiert war? Waren sie vielleicht deshalb noch nicht zurück? 

Nachdem Rodney noch zwei Mal auf die Uhr geschaut hatte, ging er zum Haupthaus und erkundigte sich, ob die Reiter schon wieder da waren. Sie waren es nicht und Relaya erwartete sie auch nicht vor dem frühen Abend zurück. 

„Sie sind rüber zum Goldenen Fluss geritten. Das ist ein wundervolles Naturschauspiel, wenn er dort über breite Felstreppen ins Tal stürzt. Es ist sogar möglich, in den Becken zu baden. Kurz danach kann man ein altes Bergwerk besichtigen und dort es gibt ein sehr nettes kleines Restaurant. Auf dem Rückweg geht es noch an einer Ruine vorbei. Es ist ein Ganztagesritt und nur für erfahrene Reiter geeignet.“ 

„Okay.“ Rodney war beruhigt. „Ich will nur hoffen, dass John auch wusste, dass er den ganzen Tag im Sattel sitzen muss.“  
„Oh, ja. Das war ihm bekannt. Er freut sich schon seit Beginn des Urlaubs auf diesen Ausritt, hat er mir gesagt“, versicherte sie ihm. 

Das konnte Rodney kaum glauben, denn schließlich hatte John ihn beim Frühstück gefragt, ob er mit ihm wandern gehen wollte. Nach seiner Ablehnung hatte er so getan, als ob er dann als Notlösung noch mal ausreiten ging. Und nicht, als ob der Ausritt Vorrang gehabt hätte. Andererseits war Sheppard natürlich verdammt schwer einzuschätzen. Was wäre wohl passiert, wenn er sich wirklich für Spazierengehen entschieden hätte? 

Grübelnd ging Rodney zum Bungalow zurück. John kam ja ganz schön rum! Bergwerke und Ruinen, Flüsse, Wasserfälle und Badebecken, ganz zu schweigen von all den Sachen, die er schon in den Tagen zuvor gesehen hatte. Von denen Rodney aber nicht einmal andeutungsweise wusste, was sie waren, weil er John nämlich nicht danach gefragt hatte. Hmm.

Rodney ging plötzlich auf, dass er noch nichts gesehen hatte! Rein gar nichts kannte, als den Bungalow, die Terrasse mit Seeblick – ohne dass er je in dem See gewesen wäre – und die paar Meter, die man am Seeufer entlanggehen musste, um zum Haupthaus zu kommen. Das war alles. Nicht viel für eine halbe Woche. Noch dazu bei bestem Wetter mit blauem Himmel und Sonnenschein jeden Tag. 

Vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, sollte er doch mal eines von Johns Angeboten, ihn zu begleiten, annehmen? Natürlich nicht auf einem Pferderücken, aber eine Runde um den See sollte er doch schaffen. Oder diesen Hügel, von dem John gesprochen hatte? Wenn er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Sheppards und seine Vorstellung von einem ‚kleinem Spaziergang’ deckungsgleich waren, dann könnte, nein, sollte er sich vielleicht mal darauf einlassen. Morgen zum Beispiel. Falls John ihn nach den ganzen Ablehnungen noch einmal fragte. 

Seufzend klappte Rodney wieder seinen Laptop auf und ärgerte sich, dass er nicht auf die Lösung für sein Problem kam. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

„Hi, Honey, ich bin zurück!“ Lachend nahm John die drei Stufen, die zu ihrer Terrasse hinaufführten, mit einem Satz.  
„Da hat aber jemand mächtig gute Laune“, stellte Rodney fest. So übermütig kannte er John gar nicht. Reiten schien ja wirklich etwas zu sein, was John gefiel. 

John ließ sich in den zweiten Korbsessel fallen. „Das war so toll! Wir sind die ganze Zeit am Fluss entlang galoppiert und auf dem Rückweg noch einmal. Einfach nur klasse!“ Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
„Warum ist Galopp besser als Schreiten, oder wie immer man das nennt?“ Er hätte jedenfalls lieber ein Tier, das sich gemächlich fortbewegte, statt einfach loszupreschen.

„Das nennt man Schritt und Schritt ist langweilig. Galopp macht einfach mehr Spaß.“ Sheppard wedelte mit seiner Hand. „Du fliegst nur so dahin! Die Tiere sind wirklich gut ausgebildet, erschrecken sich nicht vor allem, und mögen auch mal über quer liegende Baumstämme oder niedrige Mauern springen.“  
„Klingt spaßig“, sagte Rodney überhaupt nicht überzeugt.  
„War’s auch.“ John grinste breit. Er zog sich Rodneys Kaffeetasse heran und nahm einen großen Schluck. 

Eine Viertelstunde lang räkelte sich John noch mit geschlossenen Augen in der Sonne und Rodney bewunderte noch ein wenig die eng sitzende Reithose. Dann stand Sheppard mit einem leisen Ächzen auf und sagte: „Ich brauche noch etwas zu trinken und dann nehme ich ein schönes, langes Bad.“  
„War der Sattel nicht so bequem?“  
„Doch schon. Aber wann bin ich das letzte Mal so lange geritten? Das ist schon eine Ewigkeit her.“  
„Na, dann geh mal deinen Hintern einweichen“, grinste Rodney und zog sich seine Tasse wieder heran. 

Da John die Eingangstür offen gelassen hatte, hörte Rodney ihn erst zum Kühlschrank gehen und dann Wasser in die Wanne einlassen. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, so ein schönes Sprudelbad hätte er jetzt auch gerne, nachdem er den ganzen Tag über seinem Laptop gekauert hatte. Na ja, vielleicht würde er das nach dem Abendessen machen. Rodney stand auf und reckte und streckte sich. 

Er trug seine Tasse zurück in die Küche und beschloss, einen Pullover zu holen, denn abends wurde es doch empfindlich kühl. Wo hatte er ihn nur? Mist, der lag im Bad. Na ja, war ja nicht so, als ob er John nicht schon mal nackt gesehen hätte. Nach einem kurzen Klopfen marschierte er herein. 

„Rodney!“ John tauchte bis zum Kinn unter.  
Rodney lachte. „Ich wollte nur meinen Pullover holen.“ Er zeigte auf die Fensterbank, wo der dunkle Pullover lag.  
„Den hättest du ja auch in einer Viertelstunde holen können.“  
„Mir ist aber jetzt kalt.“ Rodney nahm sich den Pullover und verschwand. 

Er setzte sich noch einmal an seinen Rechner und wartete auf der Terrasse, bis John knapp eine Stunde später zum Abendessen umgezogen erschien. 

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Haupthaus, wo es an diesem Abend ein kleines Buffet gab. Erst als Rodney nichts mehr in sich hereinbrachte, so schade das auch war, denn alles war köstlich knusprig gebraten und gerade richtig gewürzt, stellte er fest, dass er nur Gemüse gegessen hatte. Das durfte er nicht Teyla erzählen, dass er das gar nicht gemerkt hatte, sonst würde sie sich schlapp lachen. Oder jedenfalls das, was Teyla unter schlapp lachen verstand. 

Während Rodney sich noch ein kleines Gebäckstück zum Mitnehmen organisierte, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, dass John sich wie ein alter Mann aus dem Stuhl erhob und kurz das Gesicht verzog. Na, da hatte wohl jemand etwas mehr Sport getrieben, als ihm gut tat. Nicht, dass ihn das mit Genugtuung erfüllte, nein, nein. Außer vielleicht so ein ganz klein wenig. 

Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen fragte Rodney: „Und, wollen wir noch eine kleine Runde um den See machen?“  
„Jetzt?“ John schaute ihn überrascht an. „Es ist doch schon fast zu dunkel dafür.“  
„Gute Ausrede“, stichelte Rodney.  
„Pass bloß auf, dass ich dein Angebot nicht annehme“, erwiderte John. 

Rodney schluckte. Im Dunkeln mit seinem vollen Magen um den See zu gehen, stand sicher nicht oben auf der Liste der Dinge, die er jetzt tun wollte. Und so, wie er den unerschütterlichen Captain America hier kannte, würde der sich glatt um den See schleppen, nur um ihm eins auszuwischen. Das wollte er lieber nicht riskieren. „Morgen vielleicht.“  
„Morgen vielleicht“, wiederholte Sheppard mit einem so wissenden und leicht spöttischen Tonfall, dass Rodney schon fast versucht war, doch den Weg zum See einzuschlagen. 

Aber zehn Minuten später saßen sie zusammen gemütlich auf dem Sofa und spielten ein weiteres Gesellschaftsspiel, das sie im Bungalow gefunden hatten. Als sie einen Gleichstand erreicht hatten, gingen sie ins Bett. 

Als Rodney sah, wie vorsichtig sich John auf Bett setzte, ging er nochmals ins Bad und kam mit seiner Körperlotion wieder.  
„Leg dich auf den Bauch, ich massiere dich.“  
John guckte ihn groß an. „Ehm … ich weiß nicht. Nicht, dass du …“  
„Ich weiß, was ich tue“, versicherte ihm Rodney fest. „Denn was glaubst du denn, wie oft jemand, der den ganzen Tag über dem Rechner hängt, an Verspannungen leidet?“  
„Aber wenn du sie hast, weißt du doch noch lange nicht, wie man sie bei anderen wegmassiert“, wandte John ein. 

„Ja meinst du denn, ich hätte mich nicht belesen? Glaubst du wirklich, ich ließe jemanden an meinen wertvollen Körper, der nicht zu hundert Prozent weiß, was er tut? Und um das zu beurteilen, musste ich mich natürlich darüber informieren.“  
„Du bist bestimmt der Lieblingskunde aller Masseure“, grinste John.  
„Wenn sie gut sind, haben sie nichts gegen ein paar Fachgespräche“, verkündete Rodney hochmütig. „Also, chop, chop! Und T-Shirt ausziehen.“ Rodney schnipste mit den Fingern und deutete auf die Matratze. 

Rodney sah John an, dass er sehr misstrauisch war, als er sich jetzt das T-Shirt über den Kopf zog und sich nur noch mit den Shorts bekleidet, die er immer zum Schlafen trug, auf den Bauch legte.  
Aber er tat es. Immerhin. 

Rodney wärmte die Creme in seinen Händen an und begann, Johns Rücken durchzukneten. Er konnte richtig spüren, wo die Verspannungen saßen. Rodney fuhr mit seinen Fingern fest rechts und links der Wirbelsäule entlang, presste seinen Daumen in die verhärteten Muskeln und lockerte sie. Er entlockte John sogar ein deutliches Luftholen, als er eine besonders harte Stelle fast am Steißbein durchknetete und mit seinen Händen dazu ein wenig unter Johns Shorts glitt. 

„Nur im Rücken, oder auch in den Armen?“, wollte Rodney nach einer Weile wissen.  
„Eigentlich überall“, nuschelte John gegen das Kopfkissen.  
„Ich hoffe, es war es wert.“  
„Ja, war es.“  
„Na dann.“

Rodney massierte Johns Schultern und Arme, knetete dann mit seinen Händen noch einmal den Rücken herunter. Als er auch noch Johns Beine durchwalkte, begann John unruhig hin und her zu rutschen.  
„Lieg still!“, beschied ihm Rodney, umfasste Johns rechten Oberschenkel fest mit seinen Händen und glitt die Muskeln auf und ab.  
Ja, er musste etwas richtig machen, denn John stöhnte leise auf, als er auf der Innenseite des Schenkels entlang glitt.  
„Gut so?“  
„Ja“, presste sich John ab.

Rodney wiederholte seine Aktion am anderen Bein. War ja klar, dass das bei einem Reiter bestimmt die am meisten beanspruchten Stellen waren. Sanft massierte Rodney noch etwas Lotion in die weiche Haut an Johns linkem Schenkel.  
John stöhnte erneut. 

„Dreh dich um.“  
„Nicht nötig. Uhm …, beim Reiten ist es nur der Rücken“, sagte John und zog im selben Moment die Bettdecke über sich. „Alles sonst ist bestens.“  
„Aber …“  
„Danke, Rodney. Das war sehr nett.“  
„Ehm … ja.“ Rodney schaute einen Moment unentschlossen auf John, aber der blieb so liegen, wie er lag, angelte nicht einmal mehr nach seinem T-Shirt. Sah so aus, als wäre er wirklich sehr geschafft. 

Rodney ging auf seine Seite des Betts und legte sich hin. „Gern geschehen. Wenn ich morgen noch mal ran soll, musst du es einfach sagen.“  
John räusperte sich und hüstelte ein wenig. „Mach ich. Nacht, Rodney“.  
„Nacht, John“.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen war irgendetwas anders als sonst. Rodney brauchte einen Moment, dann wusste er, was es war: es roch nicht nach frisch gebrühtem Kaffee! Er drehte sich um und sah, dass John immer noch im Bett lag und schlief. 

Schön zu sehen, dass es etwas gab, was Sheppard in sportlicher Hinsicht an den Rand seiner Leistungsfähigkeit brachte. Das ließ ihn sich doch gleich besser fühlen. So gut fühlen, dass er John heute vorschlagen würde, mal eine Runde um den See zu machen. 

Rodney stand auf, ging in die Küche, bereitete den Kaffee vor und als die ersten Tropfen in die Kanne liefen, ging er ins Bad. Er nahm eine ausgiebige Dusche.  
Ach nein, er hatte vergessen saubere Wäsche mit ins Bad zu nehmen! Rodney wickelte sich ein Badehandtuch um die Hüften. 

Als er wieder ins Schlafzimmer zurück kam, sah er dass John inzwischen aufgewacht war. Noch ziemlich zerknittert schaute er ihn bei seinem Eintritt mit einem halboffenen Auge an.  
„Guten Morgen, Langschläfer“, meinte Rodney munter.  
„Mor–gen“, gähnte John.

Rodney ging zum Schrank und suchte Socken und eine Unterhose raus, die er auf die Bettdecke legte. Er rieb noch einmal mit dem Handtuch über seine Haut, ehe er es auf den Boden gleiten ließ. Der Holzfußboden war wirklich kalt unter seinen Füßen und so zog er als erstes seine Socken an. Oh, er hatte auch noch kein T-Shirt ausgesucht! Er ging zum Schrank zurück und kramte so lange, bis er noch eine sauberes fand. 

Er stieg in seine Unterhose, zog das Shirt über den Kopf, drehte sich zu John herum fragte: „Willst du heute nicht aufstehen?“  
John war schon weit munterer als gerade, denn er saß im Bett, fixierte ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht, schüttelte den Kopf und sagte dann: „Ja … natürlich. Ich … ich … gehe gleich ins Bad.“  
„Okay. Ich decke dann heute mal den Tisch“, meinte Rodney, schlüpfte in seine Jeans und ging in die Küche. 

Zwanzig Minuten später frühstückten sie gemeinsam draußen auf der Terrasse und Rodney verkündete: „Wir können heute zusammen um den See gehen, wenn du willst.“  
„Alles erledigt?“, fragte John und deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Rodneys Laptop, der neben ihm auf einem Stuhl lag.  
„Nein. Aber das werde ich ja nie. Ich habe mir gedacht – und wenn du jetzt lachst, kannst du alleine gehen! – dass ich etwas Bewegung brauche nach drei Tagen.“ Er schaute John heraufordernd an.  
„Gut, das denke ich auch.“ John biss in sein Brot.  
„Willst du damit andeuten, dass ich faul bin?“  
„Nein, Rodney. Nur, dass jeder mal Hummeln im Hintern kriegt, wenn er zu lange sitzt.“  
Rodney nickte. „Wie lange, denkst du, braucht man einmal herum?“ 

„Etwa zwei, zweieinhalb Stunden. Aber wir können ja ein Picknick einpacken, etwas zu lesen mitnehmen und an einer schönen Stelle Rast machen.“  
„Klingt nach einem Plan.“ Rodney begann, Brote zu schmieren. 

Eine Stunde später waren sie unterwegs. John trug den Rucksack, Rodney den Photoapparat. Sie gingen Richtung Haupthaus und John zeigte ihm die ‚Ziegen’, die die Milch und die ‚Dodos’, die hier die Eier lieferten. Sie kamen an der Badebucht mit den Kanus vorbei, wo bereits zwei Kinder im Wasser platschten. An der Abzweigung, die zum Pass hinaufführte, von wo der Weg dann in das Tal mit dem Gelben Fluss führte, trafen sie noch ein Paar, danach waren sie alleine. 

Es war sehr ruhig. Auf Atlantis war es auch nicht laut, nicht vergleichbar mit Städten dieser Größe auf der Erde, aber seit sie wieder zurück waren, hatte sich die Anzahl der Bewohner doch fast verdreifacht und das merkte man. Hier hörte man keine Stimme, nur den Wind in den Bäumen, ein paar Vögel und hin wieder ein anderes Tier. 

„Gibt’s hier eigentlich Raubtiere?“, fragte Rodney auf einmal alarmiert.  
„Nichts, was uns gefährlich werden könnte, hat jedenfalls gestern auf dem Ausritt der Guide gesagt.“  
„Dann wollen wir ihm mal glauben. Was macht übrigens dein Hintern, John Wayne?“  
John drehte sich abrupt zu ihm um. „Was?“  
„Du hast heute früh nichts mehr gesagt und des…“  
„Alles in Ordnung“, versicherte ihm John eilig. 

Das hieß dann wohl, dass noch nicht alles so war, wie es sein sollte, aber Sheppard nicht darüber reden wollte. Auch gut.  
Rodney erzählte von den Verbesserungen, die er für die Schilde plante, John steuerte ein, zwei Vorschläge bei, die natürlich absoluter Mist waren, aber vielleicht einen klitzekleinen Punkt enthielten, den Rodney sich mal genauer anschauen konnte. 

Es wurde wärmer und wärmer, besonders auch, weil der Uferweg nur zeitweilig unter Bäumen lag. Oftmals mussten sie Wiesen ohne jeden Schatten queren und zwei Mal sogar über einen kleinen Felssporn klettern, der zu weit ins Inland hineinragte, als dass sie hätten außen herum laufen können. 

„Zwei Stunden glaube ich niemals!“, beschwerte sich Rodney nach zwei Stunden, als sie höchstens die Hälfte geschafft hatten. Aber da sie nicht wussten, wie viele Buchten noch kamen, war das schwer zu sagen.  
John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht hat sie mit dem Pferd gemeint?“  
„Super! Mit dem kleinen Schönheitsfehler, dass ich hier keine Vierbeiner sehe“, meckerte Rodney. 

Zehn Minuten später schlug John vor: „Wollen wir uns dort ans Wasser setzen? Es gibt sogar ein paar Bäume, so dass du nicht in der Sonne sitzen musst.“  
„Oh ja! Unbedingt! Mir ist so heiß, dass ich gleich wegschmelze.“  
„Mir ist noch viel heißer, weil ja einige von uns auch noch einen Rucksack tragen müssen.“ John ließ den Rucksack inmitten einer Wiese zu Boden gleiten.  
„Wir essen gleich alles raus, dann ist er viel leichter auf dem Rückweg“, versicherte ihm Rodney. John lachte und Rodney wusste nicht warum, schließlich hatte er doch Recht. 

In Windeseile zog John Schuhe, Socken, Hose und T-Shirt aus und sprang nur mit seiner Unterhose bekleidet ins Wasser.  
Rodney kämpfte immer noch mit dem Knoten im Schnürsenkel, als John rief: „Es ist phantastisch! Gar nicht so kalt.“ 

Endlich konnte er auch den Schuh ausziehen, anschließend die Socken, die Hose und das T-Shirt, bei seiner Unterhose zögerte Rodney. Wenn er mit dem Ding baden ging, war es anschließend nass. Und er wollte sicher nicht ohne Unterwäsche unter der Jeans den ganzen Weg zurückwandern. Also würde er lieber nackt baden, dafür aber trockene Unterwäsche haben, anders als der Colonel, der die Sache offensichtlich nicht bis zum Ende durchdacht hatte. Rodney streifte die Unterhose ab und stakste vorsichtig in den See. 

Rodney hatte Sorge, dass John versuchen würde, ihn unterzutauchen oder nass zu spritzen, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Sheppard zog mit fast schon militärischer Präzision seine Bahnen, schwamm fünfzig Meter vom Ufer weg und wieder zurück, wieder hinaus und wieder zurück. 

Nach fünfzehn Minuten wurde es Rodney langweilig, er fühlte sich auch genügend abgekühlt und er verließ den See wieder. Er breitete die Decke, die John mitgenommen hatte, in der Wiese aus, legte sich bäuchlings drauf und ließ sich von der Sonne trocknen, denn natürlich hatte keiner von ihnen ein Handtuch dabei. 

Rodney hatte sich gerade auf den Rücken gedreht, als John aus dem Wasser kam. Sein Blick glitt einmal Rodneys Körper rauf und runter, dann stapfte Sheppard auf Rodneys Wäschestapel zu, zog Rodneys Unterhose heraus und warf sie auf Rodneys Bauch. 

„Zieh dir endlich was an“, knurrte er dazu.  
„Du liebe Güte, wer soll uns hier denn sehen?“ Rodney nahm seine Unterhose in die Hand und setzte sich auf. Was war denn in Sheppard gefahren?  
„Du kannst nicht nackt hier auf der Wiese liegen.“ John setzte sich neben Rodney auf die Decke. 

„Ich habe kein Handtuch dabei und ich gehe weder mit nasser noch ganz ohne Unterwäsche den restlichen Weg nach Hause, nur weil ich für ein paar Minuten deine prüden, amerikanischen Empfindlichkeiten stören könnte.“ Rodney legte herausfordernd die Unterhose neben sich und streckte sich wieder aus. Er fühlte sich nicht wirklich wohl dabei, aber dass er sich vom Colonel im privaten Bereich sagen ließe, was er zu tun und was er zu lassen habe, so weit kam es noch! 

„Verdammt, Rodney! Ich bin nicht prüde!“ Sheppard raufte sich mit einer Hand durch die nassen Haare.  
„Nein? Hört sich aber ganz danach an.“ Rodney setzte sich wieder auf und legte die Hände in den Schoß. Vielleicht war er selbst ja prüder als gedacht, aber er konnte bei einer ernsthaften Diskussion nicht die ganze Zeit Johns Blick auf seinem Glied fühlen.  
„Ich … ich …Oh, scheiße.“ John atmete tief durch und fixierte einen Punkt neben Rodneys Kopf.  
„Was? Was ist los? Sag schon.“  
„Du … “  
„Was habe ich jetzt schon wieder gemacht?“, fragte Rodney mit einem tiefen Seufzer. 

„Du hast … also gut. Warum paradierst du schon die ganze Zeit nackt vor mir herum? Angefangen mit dem Schlafanzug am ersten Abend, den du nackt gesucht hast. Dann bist du hereingekommen, als ich in der Badewanne saß, und die Sache mit der Massage gestern und der Dusche heute und jetzt … das!“ Anklagend wies er mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Rodneys Körper. 

„John, wir haben mehrmals schon mit dem ganzen Team nackt gebadet, wenn es nötig war. Du erinnerst dich an die Wasserfälle auf dem Planeten mit den drei Sonnen?“  
„Das war etwas anderes.“ John streckte sich auf dem Rücken aus und legte seinen Arm über die Augen.  
Rodney robbte heran und legte John eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Warum war das was anderes?“ Als er keine Antwort bekam, schüttelte er John etwas. „Hey, sprich mit mir!“

„Du verstehst gar nichts!“, fauchte John.  
Erschrocken über diesen ungewohnten Gefühlsausbruch wollte Rodney sich gerade zurücklehnen, als John seine Hand ausstreckte und sie in seinen Nacken legte. 

Was? Rodney spürte, wie Johns Finger Druck ausübten und er beugte sich zwangsläufig weiter vor. Kam Sheppard immer näher und näher und dann überbrückte John die fehlenden drei, vier Zentimeter, hob den Kopf an und presste seine Lippen auf Rodneys. 

Oh. John … küsste ihn. Leckte einmal über Rodneys Unterlippe und dann berührten seine Lippen noch einmal Rodneys. Wow. Das war … das war … nichts, was Rodney je erwartet hätte. John Sheppard wollte ihn küssen? Ohne jeden Einfluss von bewusstseinsverändernden Substanzen? Ohne ... 

Der Druck auf seinen Nacken ließ nach und John rollte sich zur Seite. „Es tut mir leid.“ John stand auf. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich habe da offensichtlich etwas falsch interpretiert. Ich …“ Sheppard griff nach seinem T-Shirt. „Wir sollten jetzt zurückgehen. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Ich entschuldige mich.“

Wieso kam John auf die Idee, dass ihm das nicht gefallen könnte? Nur, weil er ein wenig zu sehr von der Aktion überrumpelt worden war, hieß das ja noch nicht, dass es etwas Schlechtes war, John zu küssen. Also … ‚Nun, vielleicht liegt es daran, dass du nichts getan hast, als in Schreckstarre zu verharren?’, schlug sein Gehirn vor und Rodney sprang auf. 

„Nein, nein, nein!“, rief er. „Dir muss gar nichts leid tun!“ Er grapschte nach dem T-Shirt, das Sheppard gerade über den Kopf ziehen wollte. „Es ist nur so, dass ich mit Spontanentscheidungen manchmal etwas überfordert bin. Und ich … ich hätte zurückküssen müssen, das sehe ich jetzt ein. Ich …“ 

„Du musst gar nichts, Rodney, was du nicht willst. Deine Nacktheit ist mir wohl nur etwas zu Kopf gestiegen. Vergessen wir’s einfach.“ John warf Rodney einen schiefen, eindeutig entschuldigenden Blick zu und versuchte, das T-Shirt aus Rodneys Fingern zu befreien. Rodney ließ den Stoff nicht los. 

Für ein paar unendliche Sekunden standen sie sich gegenüber, versuchten das Gegenüber niederzustarren, bis Rodney nachgab und das T-Shirt losließ. Sheppard zog noch daran und so fiel Rodney mit Schwung gegen ihn – genau wie er berechnet hatte. Druck und Gegendruck. Was er nicht berechnet hatte war, dass John, einen Ausgleichsschritt machend, zurücktaumelte, über den Rucksack stolperte und mit Rodney zusammen krachend zu Boden ging. Glücklicherweise landete Rodney oben und John unten, was der mit einem Stöhnen quittierte. 

„Aua!“ beschwerte sich Rodney.  
„Du bist doch oben gelandet!“, rief John empört und versuchte, Rodney von sich zu rollen.  
Rodney stemmte sich dagegen, indem er seine Knie rechts und links von Johns Körper fest auf den Boden presste. 

So, wie er jetzt über John hing, konnte er direkt in Johns Augen schauen und sah die Fältchen drumherum. So nah, sah er die ersten grauen Haare, die sich unter die schwarzen mischten. Er spürte Johns Muskelanspannung und zählte unwillkürlich Johns Atemzüge mit, die schneller waren als seine. 

Das war nicht alles. Seine sekundenschnelle Analyse der Situation zeigte ihm noch mehr. Er spürte Johns Erektion, die sich gegen seinen Unterleib drückte, ganz deutlich durch den dünnen Stoff der Unterhose. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht ein wenig und John biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Rodney sah Johns hoffnungsvollen Blick, der seinem sofort auswich, als sich ihre Augen trafen. 

Heiliger Himmel, da waren mehr als nur Küsse drin! John begehrte ihn. So sehr, dass er alle Prüderie vergaß und sie mitten auf einer Wiese nackt durch das Gras… oh nein, John trug immer noch die nasse, dunkelblaue Unterhose. Nur er war ja ganz nackt. Und lag direkt auf John. 

Und jetzt spürte Rodney, dass er langsam auch hart wurde und sein Glied sich zu füllen begann. So viel nackte Haut war wohl dazu angetan. Und noch in dem Augenblick, in dem er das dachte, wusste er, dass es nicht so einfach war. Nicht bei jedem hätte er eine solche Reaktion gezeigt, dessen war sich Rodney sicher. Aber John war eine andere Sache. 

John. Er sollte sich innerhalb der nächsten paar Sekunden ganz schnell überlegen, ob er das Angebot, das Johns Kuss unzweifelhaft gewesen war, annehmen wollte. Rodney nahm etwas Gewicht von seinen Knien und verlagerte es auf die Stellen, mit denen er sich gegen John presste. Yep, das fühlte sich gut an. Verdammt gut. Wie die Aussicht auf ein volles ZPM. Da könnte er sich dran gewöhnen. Er beugte sich vor und küsste John auf die Lippen. 

„Gott, ja. Rodney“, flüsterte John und legte seine Hände auf Rodneys Taille, von wo aus sie langsam seinen Rücken hoch glitten. 

Das fühlte sich auch gut an, stellte Rodney fest. Und das fühlte sich nicht nur gut an, weil er, seit Jennifer auf der Erde geblieben war, keinen Sex mehr mit einem Partner gehabt hatte, sondern weil es John war. Weil er John voll und ganz vertraute. Und John vertraute ihm offensichtlich auch, sonst hätte er ihn niemals so viel von ihm sehen lassen. 

Als Johns Hände jetzt seinen Hintern umspannten, raste eine Welle von Begehren durch Rodneys Körper und er wusste, dass er mehr davon wollte. Zumal John auch noch an seinen Lippen knabberte. Und seinen Schwanz gegen Rodneys presste. Shit, eins davon war ja schon gut – aber alle drei zusammen? 

Rodney stöhnte laut auf und sagte: „Ja, ja. Unbedingt, ja.“

Als wäre das das Zeichen gewesen, auf das John gewartet hätte, rollte er Rodney unter sich und im nächsten Moment wurde Rodney von Johns Gewicht in die Decke gedrückt. Glitt Johns Körper mit genau dem richtigen Druck über seinen und Johns Knie presste sich gegen genau die richtigen Stellen an seinem Körper. 

„Rodney, endlich“, flüsterte John zwischen zwei Küssen und Rodney wurde ganz betrunken von so viel Begeisterung und Verlangen, die in den beiden Worten mitschwang. Wahnsinn.

Sollte er John jetzt sagen, dass … oh ja, gut, John streifte sein letztes Kleidungsstück ab und Haut traf auf Haut. Elektrisierend. Verdammt gut. Rodney rieb sich gegen John. 

War ja eigentlich auch egal … er war ein schneller Lerner. Und man konnte ja auch nicht so ganz viel falsch machen. Das Grundprinzip war immer dasselbe. Was spielte es da schon für eine Rolle, ob die Finger einem Mann oder einer Frau gehörten. Johns Finger auf seinem harten Glied fühlten sich verflucht gut an. 

Das könnte er ja auch einmal versuchen. Er tastete zwischen ihren Körpern, bis er Johns Härte berührte. Anders, aber sehr angenehm. Rodney schloss seine Hand fester um John. 

Er streckte auch seine zweite Hand aus, glitt mit ihr durch Johns Brusthaare und stellte noch einmal fest, dass das ein unbekanntes Gefühl war – und dass es ihm so etwas von egal war, wie die Tatsache, wer den nächsten Literaturnobelpreis bekam. Johns Haare unter seinen Fingern machten ihn an, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Seine Finger fanden Johns Brustwarze und John verschluckte bei seiner Berührung einen Ton, der wie purer, reiner Sex klang. 

John wollte ihn, John, der sonst immer sehr auf seine Privatsphäre bedacht war, wollte ihn so sehr, dass er völlig ignorierte, dass sie hier in der Öffentlichkeit waren. Klar, die Chancen, dass hier jemand vorbei kam, waren sehr gering, das hohe Gras schirmte sie prächtig ab – aber dennoch, es blieb ein Restrisiko und das war John bereit, für ihn einfach zu vergessen. 

„John …“ 

Aber wieder verschloss ihm John den Mund mit seinem, küsste ihn feucht und gierig und das war so gut, dass Rodney genauso gierig zurückküssen musste. Als Johns Finger jetzt über seine Brust glitten und Johns zweite Hand ihr Tempo erhöhte, verschwamm Rodneys Wahrnehmung und die Sinneseindrücke überlagerten sich.

Hitze, Wärme, Sonne, Gras, Johns Atem auf seiner Haut, Zärtlichkeiten, die ihn kurzatmig werden ließen, noch mehr Wärme, die durch seinen Körper pulsierte und der Wunsch diesen Augenblick festzuhalten, ließen Rodney sämtliche rationalen Überlegungen vergessen. 

Er wollte John, John wollte ihn – und das reichte für den Moment. Mit immer schnelleren Bewegungen rieben sie sich gegeneinander und Rodneys Welt wurde wärmer und heller, unglaublich wunderbar, bis sich alles in einem Energiewirbel auflöste und brannte, brannte, brannte, bis er Erlösung fand. 

Ehe die Hitze noch abflauen konnte, merkte er, wie sich John schneller und härter gegen ihn rieb und gegen seinen Hals stöhnte. „Bitte, Rodney.“ 

Rodney wusste nicht, worum John bat, aber allein die Tatsache, dass es etwas gab, das er ihm geben konnte, dass John etwas von ihm wollte, machte ihn glücklich. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann John das letzte Mal etwas für sich erbeten hatte. Er griff noch etwas fester zu und küsste John.

John versteifte sich in seinen Armen und Rodney fühlte ihn pulsieren, fühlte ihn direkt unter seinen Fingern kommen. Hörte Johns Atem stottern und spürte, wie sich Johns Erguss auf seinem Bauch verteilte. Oh, Gott. Das war viel phantastischer, viel einmaliger als alle Doppelmonde und Aliens und ferngesteuerten Satelliten, die die Pegasus-Galaxie so zu bieten hatte, zusammen! Er hatte John ganz kurzatmig und anschmiegsam gemacht, und ein erschöpftes, zufriedenes und viel zu seltenes Lächeln auf seine Lippen gebracht. Er, Rodney McKay, der bis heute Vormittag noch gedacht hatte, dass er auf blond und vollbusig stand und John nur sein bester Freund war. Wow! 

„Können wir das wieder tun?“, fragte Rodney, sobald er halbwegs wieder bei Atem war und er seinen Stimmlippen zusammenhängende Wörter entlocken konnte. Denn das hatte sich dermaßen gut angefühlt, dass er eigentlich schon jetzt wieder Johns Hände auf seinem Körper spüren wollte. 

John rollte sich von ihm herunter, ließ aber seinen Kopf auf Rodneys Schulter und seinen Arm auf Rodneys Bauch liegen. „Jederzeit“, sagte John und es kitzelte ein ganz klein wenig an Rodneys Haut, wo ihn Johns Lippen berührten. „Vor allem auch in unserem schönen, breiten Doppelbett.“ Ein Hauch von einer Frage schwang in diesen Worten mit. 

„Unbedingt!“, versicherte ihm Rodney und legte seine Hand über Johns Hand. War das jetzt der Moment, um John zu sagen, dass er das noch nie gemacht hatte? Und dass er bis vor einer halben Stunde auch noch niemals daran gedacht hatte, außer in einer ganz allgemeinen ‚Ich frage mich, wie er/sie wohl im Bett ist?“- Weise, in der er auch schon über Teyla, Ronon, Carter, Daniel und sogar den blonden Wraith auf der Aurora nachgedacht hatte? 

Nein. Rodney entschied sich dagegen. Wenn alles gut lief und das zwischen ihnen Bestand und Fundament hatte, dann könnte er es eventuell mal zur Sprache bringen. Wenn er es jetzt sagte, wer wusste schon, welch noble Anwandlungen der Colonel da wohlmöglich auf einmal bekommen würde? Sheppard war da einiges an lästiger Ehrenhaftigkeit zuzutrauen, auf die Rodney so gar keine Lust hatte. Er hatte aber riesige Lust auf ein bisschen mehr von dem, wovon er erst eine kleine Vorspeise gekostet hatte. 

Apropos Vorspeise … „Sag mal, wollten wir nicht gerade etwas essen?“ 

„Ja, wollten wir. Aber dann haben wir uns ablenken lassen.“ Johns Finger fuhren kleine Kreise über Rodneys Haut. 

Rodney stoppte Johns Finger. „Aber wenn die Ablenkung jetzt erst mal vorüber ist, könnten wir ja auf den ursprünglichen Plan zurückkommen, nicht wahr?“ Jetzt, da Rodney an essen gedacht hatte, spürte er, dass er Hunger hatte. 

John lachte. „Das können wir.“ Er setzte sich auf und strich noch einmal mit seinem Finger über Rodneys Gesicht. 

Der Blick, mit dem er Rodney dazu anschaute, war so offen und so begeistert und John sah so sorgenfrei und glücklich aus, dass Rodney sich mit ihm glücklich fühlte. 

So glücklich wie immer, wenn … und Rodney ging schlagartig auf, dass das Ganze vielleicht doch nicht so überraschend gekommen war, wie er gerade noch gedacht hatte. Die Küsse ja. Aber alles andere? Das ganze Fundament, das Vertrauen, die gemeinsam verbrachte Zeit, den anderen so zu kennen, wie er wirklich war, ohne die gesellschaftliche Fassade, das war schon seit Jahren vorhanden. 

Und so war es auch kein Wunder, dass John ihm genau die Sachen aus dem Rucksack anreichte, die er gerne aß. Rodney grinste. Wie ein altes Ehepaar. Nur dass sie mit dem Sex etwas später angefangen hatten. Aber Rodney schwor sich, die verlorene Zeit aufzuholen. 

\------------------------------

Als sie am Ende der Woche nach Atlantis zurückkehrten, hatte Rodney immer noch nicht viel mehr gesehen als den See. John war noch einmal ausgeritten, Rodney hatte mit seinem Computer auf der Terrasse gesessen, aber die restliche Zeit hatten sie gefaulenzt und an Rodneys ‚Nachholprogramm’ gearbeitet. 

Alles in allem hatte Rodney niemals bessere Ferien, sei es auf einem Bauernhof oder anderswo, verbracht.

\--------------ENDE-----------

©Antares, September 2015 


End file.
